


Just Her

by captshirogane (orphan_account)



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/M, I wrote this just for my buddy Gwen, The characters are in their 20s btw ;o I left it up to more interpretation tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/captshirogane
Summary: “What happened to us, Rae?” came Chad’s attention-getter. “I really, really missed you.”Rachel paused from sipping her coffee to stare at Chad, more than a bit surprised by the announcement. Sighing, she set her cup on the table. Chad waited for her to respond as patiently as he could, but he was suddenly overcome with need for her, just her.





	Just Her

Not everything ended up like fairytales, and that was the cruel reality Chad had to come to terms with as soon as he had hit his teen years, where he lived as a double agent for the Kids’ Next Door. Even as he was approaching his 20s, he still found ways to relay messages back to the current Galactic Kids’ Next Door because he would always remain a loyalist. That was what made him earn a spot in the Teens’ Next Door – and Adults’ Next Door – in the first place.

This wasn’t what he was concerned about, though. What he was concerned about was the fact that after years, he’d reunited with Rachel as adults still working for the Kids’ Next Door. He craved for everything to remain as they once had been, for that sense of peace and comfort, but he’d… considerably grown, overall, as a person. As did she. He would always be mesmerized with what a beautiful woman she’d become, finding himself staring at her chiseled heart-shaped face, her eyes still filled with that same fire she had when they were children, her long, thick, glossy strawberry blonde hair…

He’d forgotten just how smitten he’d been with her since he’d met her.

He couldn’t believe they were working together, alongside each other, again.

This was… awkward beyond his own comprehension, if he had to be honest with himself. He would like for them to be re-established as best friends once more, but it had been essentially a decade since they’ve spoken to each other directly. Not because they had no reason to speak, but because they were in different positions as Teens’ Next Door operatives back in the day and therefore hadn’t the time to speak to each other one-on-one. Not unless it was under dire circumstances, such as ambushes from the adults or outside teenagers. He wasn’t sure that at this point if Rachel would be so much as even mildly interested, considering the distance unintentionally put in between them over the last decade.

As much as he would like to try, he’d always been a bit of a pussy about approaching sensitive topics such as old flames. He had never been able to appropriately charm women into a relationship, which was something he learned the hard way as a teenager. Good looks and a good reputation as a football player would only get you so far in the dating world, after all. Not everyone was necessarily interested in the dumb jock. Even if he wasn’t necessarily dumb, he always made the honor roll…

Ugh, digressing!

Not necessarily certain on how to approach her, Chad currently was twiddling his thumbs in his seat, whistling innocently as Rachel fiddled with the paperwork piling up on her lap. The two were currently hidden at the adults’ base, both having become quite the early birds in their adulthood and having been up before the rest of the residents. They liked to get ahead in their work before they returned to their day jobs, living like typical adults who enjoyed giving children trouble.

“… You do realize the longer you whistle and fidget like that, the more awkward it feels to be around you,” pointed out the strawberry-blonde, as she continued to stack newer papers onto her lap. “Do you honestly think that I’d forgotten how we used to be, Chad?”

“Sorry,” he muttered, flicking his hair away from his eyes to get a good view of the beautiful blonde next to him. She did look like she could use some help. “It’s just been a while. Funny to think that even at my age, I still don’t know how to act around women.”

Especially not one as beautiful as you are, he added in his mind, not daring to voice it. It would just make things more awkward – especially if she didn’t feel similarly.

Rachel snorted. “You always had been kind of a dork. I can’t believe you once genuinely thought no one knew how engrossed you were with the Rainbow Monkey Fairytale Land comic book series.”

“Hey! Rainbow Monkeys was accepted universally by children. You can’t blame me for caving in.”

Rachel smirked at the older male. “Ah. So you admit it: you’re a gigantic loser.”

“Arrgh! NO! I’m considered perfectly normal!”

“More like perfectly eccentric!”

Chad glared at her, his steely eyes boring into hers. Rachel had a playful stare right back. It wasn’t much longer until they both busted out laughing at their own antics, understanding that nothing about their dynamic had truly changed, even after all of these years.

“Missed you, Rae,” whispered Chad in an earnest tone.

“Missed you too, you dingus.”

“Back at it again with insulting me every opportunity you have?”

“You know it,” she chuckled, before her eyes dropped to the paperwork and then sighed. “Would you please help me finish filling out these papers? I’ll have to sign them all at the end, but you can at least help me dot every I and cross every T.”

“Sure thing,” replied Chad. “First, we have some time to grab a coffee and just talk. It’s been years, Rae. I’d really love to hear about what’s happened with you. I’m glad we’re in this together, even after all of these years – helping the kids learn to hold their own in a world where every other age demographic is against them, you know? It’s not just with people like the new generation of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane and their Father. It’s with everyone else. I still think we’re working toward a decent cause, otherwise I’d not still be here and neither would you.”

Rachel, feeling touched by Chad’s words, smiled. “Aw, geez, don’t see how I can turn down an offer like that…”

“So that’s a yes?” came Chad’s response, along with the goofiest, yet somehow the most charming grin. “That’s great. So, let’s head over to the shop that’s not far from here. And don’t worry, I’ll spot you if you’re broke.”

“I can hold my own perfectly well, Chad,” snickered Rachel. “You don’t think I have a solid income? I was never one to slack off, you know. I am one of the best employees at my job.”

“Hey, can’t blame a guy for wanting to be polite, you know. ‘Sides, isn’t it tradition for the man to pay for the meal?”

“To hell with tradition. Women have been proven to be far more capable of handling themselves without a man in their life!”

“Hey! I’m not trying to sound like a misogynist! Don’t you know? Chad Dickson chugs his respect women juice every morning before his daily jog – “

“ – You’ve still been keeping that up! Wow, I’m impressed!”

“Rae, please, humor me, here. Don’t you think I’m still the best there is?”

“Mm… I’ll get back to you on that,” quipped Rachel as she placed the papers on her desk. “So, coffee?”

Letting out a defeated sigh, Chad met Rachel’s eyes, and in an instant, his frustrations disappeared. There was something about them that brought him a sense of peace, and that was something he needed more of in his life. Perhaps if he had the balls to ask her out, which he sort of just had, she would be able to provide him something like that on the daily.

With a smile, he got up from out of his chair and extended his hand toward her. “Allow me, Princess.” 

* * *

 

The coffeehouse was quaint, not quite densely populated at this hour, and would remind a passerby of a restaurant out of the wild west. Chad often enjoyed being in his own company while here, enjoying a cup of coffee with a bagel and a good news article to read as well. He’d become the prime example of an adult who had absolutely no hidden obligations. Just a regular ole’ chum, minding his own business…

But now he was sharing his world with Rachel, someone he’d yearned to see in the last few years, he’d just realized. He still remembered some dreams he had of her, sharing everything together. He still didn’t mind the thought.

“Come here a lot, huh,” Rachel remarked, as she swirled her cup of coffee in her hand. “It’s got a nice vibe.”

“Yeah, it does. I used to come here a lot to study for my exams back in high school. The baristas here are pretty welcoming and still remember me, as you’ve noticed earlier.”

“Heh. You knew how to get around, anyway.”

“I wouldn’t say that. Something about me just drew people to me, I guess. I can’t say I mind it, but it’s nice when someone doesn’t admire me for being the perfect model for everyone to follow. Sometimes, it really sucks to be put on that pedestal…”

“I can imagine so. And then with everything else you had going on, you honestly had way too much pressure on you. To this day, I wonder how you hadn’t let… all that get to you.”

“Oh, believe me, I let it get to me. As soon as I hit my teen years, I became explosive. All that repressed anger.”

“It’s good to let it out.”

“Yeah. Yeah, it is.”

Soon, they fell into a comfortable silence. Chad allowed himself to get lost in the commotion around him – listening to conversations upon conversations from other customers and watching as the waitresses deliver entrees. He drummed his fingers against the edge of the table, raking his brain for something to say to her. He wanted them to be something more again. He wanted things to be the same again.

He knew there was still a chance for them.

Chad scanned Rachel’s face. She was preoccupied with staring elsewhere as she sipped her order of coffee. She seemed absolutely innocent, looking like that. He missed that side of her, too. The one that didn’t have much of a care for the world – and she deserved not to have to care about anything for once. She was always the sort of person who was always worrying about the next big thing, even when everyone else told her to just relax and go with the motions. Only when he would console her would she ever concede and enjoy some time for herself.

“What happened to us, Rae?” came Chad’s attention-getter. “I really, really missed you.”

Rachel paused from sipping her coffee to stare at Chad, more than a bit surprised by the announcement. Sighing, she set her cup on the table. Chad waited for her to respond as patiently as he could, but he was suddenly overcome with need for her, just her.

“Nothing… has changed. We had different lives. Friends… drift apart, for no reason, sometimes. That doesn’t mean we still don’t have a chance to be the way we used to be. I never gave up on our friendship. I really, really missed you too, Chad. I… wish we had gotten more time together back then.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” replied Chad. “I know we both had different things going on in our lives. I just want for us to be able to look past that and… be the way we had been again, like you just said. So… it’s a deal?”

“Deal,” she conceded.

That came to him easier than expected, but words of affirmation could only mean so much and Chad knew that better than anyone. He knew it had to be proven, as well, through actions. He had always been more of a man of action, considering everything he’d done for the Kids’ Next Door.

A thought suddenly came to his mind. A risky idea, but an idea nevertheless.

He needed to catch her attention once more: “Hey, Rae?”

Rachel looked up at Chad, and in those few moments, her lips were caught by his. It wasn’t an intense, frenzied kiss, but it was still filled with so much passion that neither could comprehend it exactly. He wished for some other way he could express his emotions better about everything that had happened between them in the last decade, but he supposed this would have to suffice.

He broke the kiss a few moments later, his breath having been knocked straight out of him after the kiss. He’d wanted to kiss her for years, since they’d been kids. This was the only chance he had, and he took it while he had it. He had always been a risk-taker… but not without calculating those risks, as well.

A calculated risk. He wasn’t sure if that was such a thing which existed, but he would take it.

He had difficulty processing the following event: Rachel had bolted straight out of the café, without even so much as a farewell! Had he upset her with the kiss?

Unfortunately, Chad hadn’t much time to dwell on it. Checking his wristwatch, he saw he had half an hour to make it to his job. Thank God for being able to avoid the tension for the next several hours, at least.

* * *

Returning to the hidden Adults’ Next Door base meant being in the same premises as Rachel. He hoped to avoid this a bit longer, but he learned long ago that sometimes his actions would come with consequences – and being the grown ass man he was, he’d have to face those consequences.

Perhaps there was still a chance for amends, though.

After all, what was the absolute worst thing that could happen as a result of a measly kiss? All right, perhaps he shouldn’t straight up ask a question like that to himself. That would only be a prescription for disaster.

He hadn’t actually run into Rachel since the incident, having just returned from work thoroughly exhausted from doing even more paperwork. The repetitiveness was sooner or later going to drive him to insanity if this kept up. A stranger perspective, but the latest development between him and Rachel actually brought more color to his life at the very least. He just hoped he could make things right before his chances at recovering their relationship was gone for good.

He sighed as he settled back in his designated area in the main room of the base, trying to find comfort in the silence. He wondered where the other operatives might be – likely either attending to their own day-to-day lives before they retired here or were already in the base and were relaxing in their respective rooms. Being here gave him some sense of peace, but he knew as soon as Rachel walked into the room, that peace was going to be shattered like glass.

“Chad?”

Speak of the devil.

He spun around on his chair to face the source of the voice. “Hey.”

“…I know that my running away may have been uncalled for,” she began, fidgeting in an almost uncharacteristic manner in her spot. “But to be fair, you just… caught me by surprise. I didn’t know what to do, or to say. My only instinct was to run away and I’m… sorry if that gave you the wrong impression.”

“I don’t see what other impression you running away from me after a kiss would give me,” came Chad’s dry response. He didn’t mean to come across as rigid, but he had felt a little demoralized throughout the entire day, unable to remove that image from his mind. Her running away was typically the worst-case scenario, and it happened. He wanted to make sense of it – and here she was, giving him the chance to do so.

“I know. But for the record… I really wanted you to kiss me for a long time.”

That snagged his attention. “What?”

“Uh-huh,” she responded in her classic taunting tone. There was that mischievous twinkle in her eyes Chad remembered from their childhood all too well. “Don’t let it get to your head, hotshot. Just because I wanted you to kiss me doesn’t mean – “

“ – Oh, can it with the excuses,” he growled at her, striding over to the strawberry-blonde and pulling her in for another kiss, causing her to let out a little yelp in surprise. Thank God, again, for no one else being around in the main room at that moment, because he sure as hell didn’t want anyone to interrupt their moment. All he wanted to feel was Rachel.

She was all he wanted to feel for years.

His lips moved languidly against hers, this kiss more passionate and filled with intense need than their earlier kiss. He was surprised that the kiss didn’t come with as much consequence as he expected for it to, but he took that as a blessing. Not many people earned chances such as these to be with the person they’d been smitten with for as long as they’ve known them. He wanted to make the most of it – and to make up for lost time with her.

This time, Rachel broke the kiss the moment he tried to deepen it. “Wait.”

“Hm?”

“This is…” Her lips formed a thin line. “This is sort of my first time.”

“Even after these many years?” inquired Chad. “You’ve never been with anyone?”

She shook her head. Chad felt his heart drop. This was… almost unbelievable. Rachel was a perfectly beautiful, capable girl. Many men should have been flocking to her (although Chad would be vehemently against that). She should have had at least some experience in the bedroom at this point in her life.

In that case, he would have to make her first experience as pleasurable and as pleasant as he could make it. He couldn’t end up hurting her because he wanted to go rough and explore more dangerous sides to sex.

Chad let out a sigh. “Are you … you know … “

“On the pill?” She completed the sentence so he didn’t have to. “Yes.”

“I have condoms. Always better to play it safe,” he said, before he pressed his lips back on hers again, hoisting her up by her bottom and hooking her legs around his waist. He wanted to show her love filled with devotion, heat, and passion. She deserved more than that (she deserved more than him), but this was all he knew he could provide for her.

He never remembered a time he felt as free as he did with someone else as he did with Rachel. He didn’t feel… confined or trapped with her. He felt the peace he’d been searching for in the last decade. He’d done a lot of sleeping around as a teen going into his adult years, so he knew a thing or two about how to pleasure someone. He was intent on making her first time perfect.

Before he knew it himself, he was in his room in the base, settling Rachel onto the bed as he continued to kiss her. His hands roamed her body, fingers tucking into her shorts and pulling them down along with her underwear. A part of him already began to wonder if he was taking it too fast, but Rachel didn’t appear to be protesting. He didn’t break the kiss as his fingers moved to rub against her clit, gauging the cutest reaction from her: a little whine. He didn’t break the kiss as he removed her top, then unclasped her bra and carelessly tossed it aside, revealing her entirely to him.

She trusted him enough. That meant more to him than he could ever express. He wanted to make her first experience good. Better than good, perfect.

As he continued to play with her clit, his other hand moved to cup one of her breasts. His thumb brushed against her nipple, causing another adorable reaction to come out of her, which was a sharp inhale. That told him how sensitive she was here, and that was an excellent thing to note for future reference.

She broke away from the kiss and whined at his touches, surprisingly sensitive to them. Either he really, really knew how to get her going or she was just all too sensitive as a result of this being her first time. In a way, that made things a bit easy for him. That meant he could make her feel amazing without really putting forth a lot of conscious effort. On the other hand, he wanted to put forth a lot of conscious effort into making her feel good, anyway; she only deserved the best of the best, and Chad Dickson always had been the best there was.

“Chad,” she murmured, trying to pull him in closer to her. “Please.”

“Please, what, Rae?” he hummed, understanding full well how ruthless he sounded and peppering kisses along the soft flesh of her neck. This felt like heaven. Even describing it as heaven didn’t do it enough justice.

“Please take me,” she whined. “W-want you.”

Chad could have sworn he was hearing that. “Say again?”

“Want you.”

Letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, he pressed his lips to her forehead. “You have me.”

He removed his hands from her body and moved to take out a condom from his pocket. He didn’t waste any time unzipping his pants and slipping the condom on. He didn’t want to leave his Princess waiting – that would be absolutely inhumane of him to do so. He swore to himself he would give her only the best.

“I’m going to go inside,” he warned her, pulling her close as he positioned himself against her entrance. He was slow as he entered her, but that didn’t stop a surprised, breathless yelp coming out of her. He kissed her to hush her, so as not to attract the attention of their neighbors. He began to move, careful not to go too slow or too fast.

Rachel clung to him for dear life throughout the agonizingly pleasurable pace Chad was going at. Chad knew it was her first time, but it didn’t take him much longer for him to hear cute little noises emitting from her beautiful mouth. He didn’t even realize that such beautiful sounds could come out of her like this.

He wanted to experience this with her for the rest of his life.

“Ch-Chad…” she stammered, her fingers digging into his back. “Feels… good… there… “

“Yeah?” he growled into her neck, pressing a kiss in the crook of it as he continued to go at this pace. It was just right for her. That was all that mattered. There was no need to get rough.

“I think…” She was struggling to articulate. “I think I’m going to…”

“Go ahead, baby,” he murmured, thrusting a bit faster but not enough to startle her. She soon climaxed around him and he groaned at the feeling, climaxing himself not long after.

Thinking Rachel wasn’t going to have the stamina for another round, he waited a few moments for the both of them to come down from their high before slipping himself out of her. He was surprised to find her glaring at him.

“What do you think you’re doing, you dingus? We aren’t finished!”

“What?!”

“What’s the matter? Can’t handle another round?” she taunted in that voice Chad remembered.

Chad felt something snap in him and he pinned Rachel onto the bed, climbing up over her.

“It’s not me I’m worried about,” he replied. “It’s you. Are you sure you can handle it?”

“Yes! I want you to take me! We have the whole night! Just – please, Chad…”

There was no way he would be able to say ‘no’ to a request like that. Without another thought, he slipped into her again, giving her one long, languid thrust, easing into a relaxing rhythm for her to adjust to. He never had any idea Rachel would enjoy sex with him so much.

“I’m going to fuck you ‘til the break of day,” he whispered, not at all embarrassed by using more vulgar language with his partner. “How much do you enjoy my cock, hm? How long have you wanted it? How long have you wanted me?”

Rachel was struggling to stay focused on what Chad was telling her to say. Chad growled into her ear as he continued to plunge into her, eventually pulling another orgasm out of her. He was about to pull out that time, but Rachel kept insisting that he kept going until she knew she was spent for the night.

For her first time, Chad was incredibly impressed with her ability to endure as many orgasms as she had throughout the night. By the time they were done, they both collapsed onto the bed. Chad could keep going if they both genuinely wanted, but he wasn’t going to make Rachel push herself further just for his satisfaction.

They rested together in comfortable silence for several moments, before Chad rolled over onto his side toward Rachel.

“I can’t believe that after all of these years, this was what I had been missing.”

“Me too,” Rachel replied, her voice rigid. “You… really wanted me like that… all of this time?”

Chad gave her a wry smirk. “Yeah. Are you saying you find that hard to believe?”

“… Kind of, yeah.”

“Rae…” he sighed, brushing his fingers through her beautiful blonde locks. “You are honestly a beautiful girl. You honestly find it hard to believe that people find you desirable?”

“Boys found me to be too serious about my work. Besides, I’d always been so busy with working three day jobs and taking care of Adults’ Next Door stuff on top of that.”

“You make a fair point, but I think that’s a shallow reason for boys not to ask you out. If it had been up to me, I’d treat you to everything you could ever want… within my capabilities, of course.”

“Well, you have that opportunity now, and for as long as we’re together, considering we just did… this.”

Chad snuggled closer to her. “Heh, yeah. You’re right. Let’ s just focus on that for now, yeah?”

“Sounds perfect,” she murmured, snuggling him back. 

 

And it was at this moment, that for the first time in his life, he finally found that peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just for you Gwenny ;o I hope you enjoyed! And I hope others who have read it enjoyed as well!  
> I'm too tired to write anything coherent. I'm running on 4hrs of decent sleep and a quad shot espresso.


End file.
